


Маска друга

by Golden_eye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_eye/pseuds/Golden_eye
Summary: Что делать, если восемнадцатое лето вашей жизни проходит слишком скучно? Сыграть в игру, предложенную лучшим другом...





	1. День 0. Мы зажжем для вас эти девять дней лета!

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация -> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4527849

— Пока, пока, маленькая бабочка!

ЛедиБаг выпустила в чистое голубое небо белокрылого мотылька, очистив его от злых сил Хищной Моли. В этот раз его жертвой стала их учительница литературы. Несмотря на то, что сейчас середина лета, она собрала учеников в школе и заставила их рассказывать все стихи, которые они только знают.

— Отличная работа! — Кот Нуар подошел к напарнице, чтобы по привычке стукнуться кулаками. Уже второй год они вместе спасают Париж.

— Эй, выходите! — Обратился он к кустам у ступеней перед школой.

Опасность миновала, и оттуда вышли одноклассники. Веселый Нино с неизменными наушниками (может он даже спит с ними?), застенчивый рыжий Натаниэль, вечно недовольная Хлоя и, не отходящая от неё, Сабрина, подруга-блоггер Алья, вытягивающая вперед руку с телефоном, Макс, Алекс, Джулика, Лила, еще несколько людей.

— Где Адриан? — ЛедиБаг вновь окинула взглядом собравшихся, но так и не увидела любимой светлой шевелюры и ярких зеленых глаз. Не считая Нуара.

— Он… в школе. Я пойду найду его. — Кот также осмотрел толпу. — А где Маринетт?

— Я пойду позову её! — ЛедиБаг сделала пару шагов к ближайшему укрытию, а точнее к дверям школы. Кот последовал её примеру.

— А вы заметили, что наши одноклассники всегда пропадают одновременно, когда случаются нападения Акум? — Алья с видом журналиста-детектива развернулась к Нино.

— Думаешь, они прячутся вместе? — Парень понял, куда клонит подруга. В последнее время они стали чаще подкалывать своих друзей, пытаясь свести их и заставляя тех смущаться.

— Интересно, в каком отдаленном месте они были на этот раз. — Ответила рыжая, смотря на бегущую к ним из школы парочку.

— Мы… тут! — Маринетт немного запыхалась. В самых дверях она налетела на Адриана и совершенно случайно оказалась верхом на предмете своего обожания на полу. Из-за этого они оба покраснели, до сих пор румянец не желает покидать их лица.

— И где вы были? — Алья скрестила руки на груди и улыбнулась в предвкушении новой возможности подколоть этих двоих.

— В… туалете. Представляешь, меня закрыли и заставили читать стихи! — Маринетт изобразила на лице возмущение.

— А меня в мужском. — Адриан решил придерживаться её варианта развития событий.

— А не в одном? — Нино прищурил глаза. — В какой-нибудь кабинке…

Маринетт порозовела и уже готова была отстаивать свою версию, но тут вмешалась Хлоя, которой видимо надоело наблюдать за этим спектаклем со стороны.

— Как тебе вообще могло прийти это в голову? — она прошествовала мимо него и повисла на плече Адриана. Именно повисла, потому что парень к восемнадцати стал еще выше, а наглая дочь мэра почти не выросла. — Скорее всего, Адрианчик строил план по моему спасению, но его немного опередили ЛедиБаг и Кот Нуар. Так ведь, моё солнышко?

— Не называй меня так. — ответил раздраженно Агрест и скинул её руку. Собственнические замашки Хлои в отношении его персоны становятся всё невыносимее. Она даже пыталась пару раз на глазах у всех как бы случайно прижать его к стене или чему нибудь еще, недвусмысленно причмокивая пухлыми губами с ярко-розовой помадой и запуская руки ему под майку. Парень оказался намного сильнее и неприступнее, чем она ожидала.

— Вот именно. Отстань от него! — Лила вклинилась между ними и сосредоточила внимание на нежелательном блондинистом объекте, угрожающем Её Адриану.

Парень тихо отошел подальше от испепеляющих друг друга взглядами одноклассниц. Теперь, когда у него появилось сразу две поклонницы в классе, он постоянно вытаскивал из сумки всякие записки и прочую ерунду, но в то же время они меньше его донимали, тратя время на женские бои между собой.

— Эй, мы так и будем тут стоять? — подала голос Алекс.

— А какая разница? — главный геймер класса Макс сел на ступеньку. — Дома всё равно на шестьдесят процентов скучнее.

— Это точно. — поддакнула Сабрина.

— Кстати о скуке… — Нино достал телефон. — Чуваки, я тут такое приложение нашел. Закачаетесь! «Тайный Друг» называется.

— И в чем его смысл? — Натаниэль включил свой смартфон, чтобы скачать.

— Чтобы было интересно, нужно как можно больше игроков. — он поднялся на пару ступенек, чтобы возвышаться над остальными. — Игра выберет двух ведущих и тайного друга для каждого участника. В течение девяти дней ведущие будут отправлять вам задания, которые нужно выполнить до следующего дня.

— Это не интересно. — озвучила своё мнение Буржуа.

— Ошибаешься. — Нино улыбнулся. — Весь подвох в том, что тебе нельзя раскрыться, чей ты тайный друг. Иначе проиграешь. А еще… никто не знает, кто именно ведущий. Это можно не раскрывать даже после игры. Кстати, ведущие сами выбирают задания для каждого и для себя на свой вкус.

— Тогда давайте сыграем. — Лила бросила последний уничтожающий взгляд на Хлою и достала телефон.

Одноклассники также установили это приложение.

После запуска, на дисплее высветилось окно:

Введите своё имя.

После регистрации, Маринетт пришло уведомление от Нино с приглашением присоединиться к игре. Нажав «согласиться», она увидела список участников. Внизу экрана расположилась табличка с надписью «запуск».

— Всех пригласил? — Нино оторвал взгляд от телефона. — Тогда вперед!

Маринетт, как и все остальные, нажала на запуск.

Имена на экране мелькают с огромной скоростью. Девушка стала про себя молиться всем богам, о которых только знает.

Пожалуйста! Умоляю… Пожалуйста! Удача Божьей Коровки, не оставь меня… Ну прошу!..

Вращение стало замедляться. Маринетт задержала дыхание, и…

— Да! — она поцеловала экран телефона и подпрыгнула.

На дисплее высветилось:

Маринетт, ваш тайный друг — Адриан.  
Приятной игры!

Спустя несколько секунд, она вспомнила, что вокруг неё одноклассники и поспешила выключить экран. Одни загадочно улыбаются, другие хихикают, а кто-то раздраженно фыркает.

— Теперь, наверное, нужно разойтись? — предложил Адриан.

— Бро дело говорит. — Нино схватил Алью за руку. — Кстати, ты не против сходить со мной в кафе? — и потащил её к ближайшей кофейне, оставив Маринетт с Адрианом.

— Я… Я пойду. — она смущенно улыбнулась. — До завтра.

— Пока. — Адриан также решил вернуться домой.

***

 

Спасение Парижа оторвало его от просмотра очередного видео в ЛедиБлоге.

Он может часами наблюдать за Своей Леди. За блеском озорных небесно-голубых глаз, улыбкой на этих нежных губах, быстрыми и точными движениями, ножками, словно выточенными гениальным скульптором, плавными линиями тонкой талии,. Интересно, её грудь поместится в его ладони?..

— Адриан, о чем ты думаешь? — он ударил себя по лицу этой самой ладонью и откинулся на спинку кресла.

ЛедиБаг — самое светлое, неприкосновенное, и, можно сказать, святое в его жизни, но в последнее время он всё чаще очерняет её образ своими мыслями. Адриан пытается отгонять от себя такие фантазии, но получается не всегда. Как, скажите на милость, сменить тему, если в его снах она буквально набрасывается на Кота Нуара?

Он представил жар её губ, тонкие пальчики, скользящие по черному костюму…

Черт! Стоп, Агрест, тебя понесло.

Он закрыл окно, чтобы включить кондиционер, и поднялся на второй этаж своей комнаты. Здесь в окружении книг и в объятьях мягкого кресла он всегда может расслабиться.

Устроившись поудобней, он посмотрел в окно, размером во всю стену.

Ничего ему не светит с Его Леди. Уже второй год он пытается добиться её, но все попытки тщетны и бессмысленны. Если сначала она отшучивалась от его флирта, то теперь просто воспринимает комплименты Кота Нуара как нечто должное, привычное, ежедневное и обычное, как пожелание доброго утра или спокойной ночи, как приветствие при встрече.

Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, ставших грустными, он включил телефон. Оказывается, он не закрыл игру, и она всё еще приветливо высвечивает надпись:

Адриан, ваш тайный друг — Маринетт.  
Приятной игры!

Эта милая, застенчивая девушка всегда хорошо к нему относится, и они даже стали друзьями.

Что ж, это может быть интересно…

Тут его телефон зазвонил, оповещая хозяина о первом сообщении от ведущих.

«Итак, наша игра начнется с завтрашнего дня. После полуночи в течение ночи мы пришлем ваши задания) Мы зажжем для вас эти девять дней лета!


	2. День 1. А у тебя хороший вкус.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что делать, если восемнадцатое лето вашей жизни проходит слишком скучно? Сыграть в игру, предложенную лучшим другом...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая публикация -> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4527849

\- Как тебе эти задания? Думаю, это будет очень мило.

\- Угу. Сейчас отправлю.

\- Стой! Ты их перепутал!

\- Извини, я не хотел!

\- Извиняться будешь перед Маринетт. Она же теперь может проиграть в первый же день! Ты хоть представляешь, как она ЭТО выполнять будет?

\- Ну... Будем надеяться, что она вспомнит про скайп.

 

***

 

\- Успокойся. - Тикки подлетела к своей подопечной, нарезающей круги по комнате. - Уже половина первого. Иди спать, а задание посмотришь утром.

Маринетт в который раз подошла к телефону, который поставила на зарядку, но черный экран упорно не желает оповещать её о новом сообщении от ведущих.

\- Я не лягу, пока не узнаю задание. - Она протерла слипающиеся глаза. С наступлением летних каникул у неё сбился режим дня, и теперь Маринетт может запросто бодорствовать всю ночь или наоборот отправиться в царство снов в девятом часу вечера. На редких ночных патрулях ЛедиБаг из-за зеваний превратилась в ЛедиАх, как окрестил её в шутку Нуар. - Тикки, ложись без меня. Я присоединюсь попозже. 

Она выключила люстру, оставив лишь свет от настольной лампы и спустилась в люк. Миновав спальню родителей, она проскользнула на кухню.

Когда электрическая пыхтелка выключилась, вскипятив воду, Маринетт сделала себе чашечку кофе. По кухне распространился приятный аромат горького горячего напитка с корицей, бодря сонную синеволосую девушку.

Сделав маленький обжигающий глоток, она поднялась к себе в комнату. Тут же телефон издал веселую трель и завибрировал на столе. Птицей подлетев к нему, она зашла в игру и открыла новое сообщение.

От сна не осталось и следа. Еще раз прочитав свое задание, она поняла, что попала. Причем серьезно.

Оно невыполнимо для обычного человека.

Может быть, если-бы она была тайным другом не у Адриана Агреста, то это задание показалось бы милым и даже веселым, но в её ситуации выполнить его... невозможно.

Она выключила весь свет и легла на кровать.

Может позвонить? Нет, это не оригинально. Есть еще десятки вариантов, но они ей недоступны, потому что её обязательно поймают. 

Может можно как-то отказаться от задания? Она полезла в правила и нашла нужную часть. "... Игра нацелена на Ваше развлечение. В ней нет победителей. В конце будет приведена статистика всех, дошедших и не дошедших до конца. В случае выбора ответа: "Не выполнено", участник выбывает из игры. Ответ зависит лишь от вашей честности..."

Так не пойдет.

Повалявшись еще с полчаса, её голову посетила интересная мысль, но осознав её глупость и нелепость, Маринетт хлопнула себя подушкой по лицу.

Как она это объяснит?

Завтра у Адриана нет работы, но неизвестно, во сколько он просыпается. На всякий случай она поставила будильник на шесть. Ей еще нужно время для моральной подготовки...

 

***

 

Кот Нуар наслаждается прохладной ночью, сидя на какой-то крыше. Легкий ветерок шевелит волосы цвета пшеницы и приятно холодит загорелую кожу лица после жаркого дня. Веки прикрывают изумрудно-зеленые глаза. 

А вот и она.

ЛедиБаг появилась словно из ниоткуда. Когда она садится рядом, Кот, сбросив с себя очарование ночи, впивается в её мягкие губы. Леди не отталкивает его, а наоборот одну руку кладет ему на плечо, другую запускает в светлые волосы, притягивая его к себе.

Она опьяняет его своим прерывистым дыханием и движениями юркого язычка, случайно вырвавшимся хриплым вздохом, когда Кот провел когтями по изящной ножке, рисуя узоры на бедрах. На красном спандексе не осталось следов, тогда как без него появились бы полосы. Он оставил бы свои следы на её светлой коже.

Невольно зарычав, он еще плотнее прижимает девушку к себе, заставив ту сесть на него сверху. Его Леди пытается возмутиться, но сдается, когда он кусает её губу и еще жарче целует, скользя когтями по спине.

В его снах она всегда такая. Горячая и покорная ему, но в то же время может и сама наброситься на него, заставив его ноги подкоситься.

В костюме становится нестерпимо жарко и Кот снимает кольцо. Его Леди нисколько не волнует, кто скрывался под маской, и она продолжает целовать Адриана.

Это просто невероятно, горячо, непередаваемо и чудесно, но ЛедиБаг и всё вокруг темнеет.

Неужели он сейчас проснется?

 

Да, похоже сон оставляет его.

Адриан почувствовал, что сжимает в кулаке простыню и разжал пальцы. Он попытался расслабиться и вернуться в сон в объятия Его Леди, но какое-то непонятное ощущение заставило его оторвать голову от подушки и сесть. Тонкое летнее одеяло сползло, открывая взгляду его обнаженный торс. За пару лет он смог накачать неплохой пресс.

Протерев глаза, он наконец понял, что это было за ощущение.

Нет... Он абсолютно точно, стопроцентно, однозначно еще спит и видит прекрасный сон. Ведь того, что происходит сейчас, просто не может быть...

На краю кровати на расстоянии почти вытянутой руки сидит ЛедиБаг и завороженно рассматривает его, приоткрыв рот. Она сейчас настолько милая, что Адриан окончательно убедился в том, что он спит. ЛедиБаг никогда так не зависала в реальности.

Адриана позабавило смущение на её лице и он игриво улыбнулся. Девушка покраснела еще больше. Обычно она не такая стеснительная в его фантазиях, но это даже интересно. Он пододвинулся ближе и мягко накрыл её губы своими.

О... её лицо нужно было видеть. Светло-голубые глаза готовились бить рекорды японской анимации, а эмоции... Шок, смущение, радость, неверие, растерянность - всё это смешалось, полностью парализовав её.

Когда девушка наконец немного осознала, что происходит, она уперлась ладонями ему в грудь, сдерживая парня. Он, не отрываясь от неё, улыбнулся уголками губ и приоткрыл глаза, сжигая её взглядом. Это окончательно превратило девушку в шокированный камень. 

Её. В смысле ЛедиБаг. Сейчас. Целует. Адриан Агрест! Как это произошло? Но это было последнее, о чем она подумала потому что потом мозг просто отключился. 

Адриан повалил её на кровать, склоняясь вслед, но что-то не так. Этот сон не такой как остальные. Его Леди не такая как всегда, она ошеломлена его действиями. Эмоции слишком ярки и реальны. 

Когда до него дошло, он тоже застыл.

Осознание накатило на него холодной волной, вызывая панику и заставляя приподняться над девушкой.

Он. Сейчас. Реально. Целовал (а затем и повалил). Настоящую. ЛедиБаг.

\- Эм... Доброе утро! - выпалила она первое, что пришло ей в голову, и тут же захотела расшибить лоб о ближайшую стену. Её слова прозвучали максимально глупо в этой ситуации.

\- Доброе... - повторил Адриан. От шока он остолбенел, как она минуту назад. Наконец, взяв себя в руки, он обратил внимание на то, что всё еще прижимает её собой к кровати.

\- Извини! - Адриан сел и помог подняться ей. - Я спросонья. Я... - он может сказать, что не хотел, но это будет самая большая ложь в его жизни.

\- П-понятно. Это... ну, бывает. - она попыталась отвести взгляд в сторону, но не смогла сфокусироваться на чем-то одном.

Это позабавило парня. Для неё он - обычный знакомый, который ни с того ни с сего набросился на героиню Парижа с поцелуями. И он ни капельки не сожалеет об этом.

ЛедиБаг, собрав остатки решительности, посмотрела на него. Покрасневшие губы приоткрылись в восхищении. И вот это воплощение Аполлона только что целовало её?

Адриан обрадовался, когда она все же устремила взгляд на него, и еле сдержал победную улыбку, следя за выражением её прекрасного лица. Она словно обжигает, сначала контур губ и шея, затем плечи и пресс, которым он, кстати, в некоторой степени гордится...

Что-то пошло не так.

ЛедиБаг в одно мгновение вспыхнула и спрыгнула с кровати. Руки в перчатках рисуют вокруг головы хаотичные квадраты, а лицо смешно вытянулось.

\- Ты... ну, я это... пойду, наверное. - Она опустила глаза к полу и готова провалиться туда же. - Я, видимо, не вовремя. 

\- ЛедиБаг, что случилось? - он в упор не понимает, что так испугало девушку.

\- Ты, ну, э-это... - она набрала побольше воздуха и зажмурившись выпалила. - Ничего не чувствуешь?! 

Адриан прислушался к ощущениям... Ох, черт! 

Теперь настала его очередь краснеть. Он резко согнул ноги, притянув их к себе, что доставило ему некоторые "неудобства".

\- Прости! Я не специально! - Агрест, что за чушь ты несешь?! - Это бывает... по утрам.

\- П-п-понятно. Тогда до встречи. - на ватных ногах резкими шагами она добралась до открытого окна. - Еще раз с добрым утром.

Она выскользнула из окна, и через несколько секунд он услышал грохот мусорных баков и противный визг какой-то кошки. Его Леди где-то не вписалась.

Он хотел бы трансформироваться и лично удостовериться в её безопасности , но будет тяжело объяснить столь ярко выраженную эрекцию у Кота Нуара.

Вытянув ноги, он облегченно вздохнул и поднялся с кровати.

Ему нужен душ. Срочно!

Уже стоя под освежающими струями воды, он прокрутил в голове все события от пробуждения, до сего момента. Первое - он поцеловал ЛедиБаг. Второе - это был не сон. Третье - девушка была или чересчур шокирована или не против, и поэтому не вырвалась, но скорее всего первый вариант. Четвертое - ...

И тут ему в голову пришла самая главная, важная, первоочередная, но задвинутая на задний план, мысль.

А зачем ЛедиБаг приходила вообще?

 

Маринетт сползла по стене в каком-то закоулке возле, сбитого ей же, пустого мусорного бака. 

Такое ощущение, словно каждый квадратный миллиметр кожи горит, а в груди звонят все колокола собора Нотр Дам разом.

Это правда произошло! Они поцеловались, и... Она не причастна к реакции его тела, так ведь? Совсем не причастна.

Она закрыла лицо руками, всё еще видя его торс перед глазами, и взлохмаченные после сна волосы, и эти горящие глаза, и губы...

\- Нет, хватит! - она хлопнула себя по щекам. 

\- Ты в порядке? - квами подлетела к ней с беспокойством.

\- Нет. Абсолютно точно - нет! - каждое слово она сопровождает ритмичным стуком головы о стену.

Как так вышло? Ей нужно было лишь оригинально пожелать своему тайному другу доброго утра! Она даже не собиралась входить, но вид спящего Адриана медленно уничтожил её самообладание, словно кислота.

Маринетт достала из кармана телефон и зашла в игру. На экране высветелись две кнопки : "Выполнено" и "Не выполнено". Неслушающимися пальцами она нажала на первое. Через несколько секунд ей пришло оповещение. 

Маринетт  
Выполнено 1/9 заданий 

Почти сразу после этого телефон опять зазвонил. На этот раз пришло сообщение от Альи. 

Мы с Нино собираемся погулять после обеда. Присоединишься? 

\- Тебе нужно отвлечься. Согласись. - Тикки села ей на плечо.

Маринетт решила прислушаться к совету квами

 

Дура. Дура. Дура! Дура!! Дура!!!

Как она могла не догадаться, что Адриана они тоже позвали?!

\- Эй, что с тобой? - Алья с подозрением уставилась на подругу, которая пытается слиться цветом лица с кирпичной стеной, в тени которой они стоят.

\- Нничего. Просто... сегодня жарко. - синеволосая помахала рукой у лица, неловко улыбаясь.

\- Тогда, как насчет холодного мороженого? - предложил Нино.

\- Было бы неплохо. - согласился Адриан.

Спустя несколько минут они уже сидели за столиком, и Маринетт оказалась рядом с блондином. Девушка была как на иголках и невнимательнее чем обычно. Когда официантка в третий раз спросила, что та закажет, Адриан легонько коснулся её плеча. Какого же было его удивление, когда девушка с писком: "Это была не я!" отпрыгнула к краю стола, почти падая с дивана. 

Друзья попытались разузнать, что же случилось, но она лишь краснела.

\- Кто чем сегодня занимался? - блоггерша попыталась сменить тему чтобы потом лично допросить подругу.

\- Играл с тобой всю ночь на приставке. - улыбнулся Нино, за что Алья наградила его красноречивым взглядом. - Кстати, 26:19 в мою пользу!

\- Ничем особенным. - Адриан ответил как есть.

\- Бегала, потом в пекарне помогала. 

\- Маринетт, ты спортом занялась? - Алья с неподдельным интересом уставилась на неё. Маринетт и спорт - понятия несовместимые. У подруги уже бывали порывы, но они всегда заканчивались ушибами, царапинами и прочими травмами.

\- Н-ну, да. - Маринетт широко улыбнулась. Конечно, спортом. Как еще можно назвать паркур в красном спандексовом костюме, скоростное выпрыгивание из чужих окон и боулинг с мусорными баками вместо кегль, не говоря о собственном теле взамен шара.

\- Подруга, если ты завалишься ко мне посреди ночи с разбитым коленом, как когда ты училась кататься на роликах, я тебя придушу!

Маринетт виновато захлопала глазами. В тот раз трансформация закончилась слишком рано, и встречи с асфальтом было не избежать. А как долго Маринетт объясняла, почему у неё нет роликов, на которых она должна учиться... Алья с большим трудом поверила, что они потерялись по дороге.

\- Тебе нужно было обратиться к бро. - влез с советом Нино. - Этот чувак умеет всё на свете.

Официантка принесла вазочки с шариками мороженого и высокие бокалы с молочным коктейлем.

\- Ну, не всё. - блондин потянул из трубочки сладкий напиток со вкусом шоколада.

\- Но твой массаж был реально невероятен! - с энтузиазмом опровергнул его слова лучший друг. 

Адриан закашлялся, а темнокожий приятель пояснил.

\- Девчонки, прикиньте, мы с бро были в бассейне, и мою ногу схватила судорога! Страшно вспомнить, как я орал, пока он разминал её. - затем он повернулся к блондину. - Еще раз прости, что заехал тебе тогда в челюсть.

\- Проехали. - Адриан вернулся к коктейлю. 

Нино попытался стащить шарик мороженого у подруги, но получил обещание испытать на себе фирменный массаж по растиранию шеи в её исполнении.

\- Это и правда вкусно! - Алья попробовала свое мороженое, после чего нацелилась на вазочки остальных. Каждый заказал разное. Продегустировав все, она вынесла вердикт, что персик и клубника у Маринетт - самое вкусное. 

К тому моменту голубоглазая впихнула в себя последнюю ложечку и блаженно улыбнулась.

\- Правда? - Адриан тоже видимо решил попробовать. Наклонившись к однокласснице он слизнул капельку сладкого лакомства с её щеки. После чего невозмутимо вернулся в исходное положение.

\- А у тебя хороший вкус. - улыбнулся Агрест. 

Его компания дружно впала в ступор. Первая в себя пришла Алья.

\- Ты же это о её выборе мороженого?

\- Ну, да.

Пока Сезер пыталась реанимировать зависшую подругу, Адриан достал из кармана телефон и включил его, пряча под столом.

Задание 1/9.

Открыто флиртовать с тайным другом. 

Выполнено Не выполнено

Незаметно улыбнувшись, зеленоглазый нажал на первое.


End file.
